Safe driving of a motor vehicle requires a certain amount of attention and concentration by the driver. Display elements and operating elements are therefore displayed in the visual area of the vehicle driver in such a manner that the vehicle driver is distracted as little as possible from what is happening in the traffic. This is achieved, for example, by using a head-up display with which visual information, for example in the form of virtual operating elements can be projected onto the windshield. The inputting of control commands for the interaction and operating of virtual operating elements can take place without contact. For example, a movement pattern of a hand of the vehicle driver is detected optically by a camera or in a capacitive-sensory manner. Although such systems improve operability and a safer driving possible, it can be disadvantageous in certain driving situations if driver information is presented.
The vehicle driver can be easily overwhelmed in difficult traffic situations, in particular by the presentation of information that requires an interaction of the vehicle driver. In such instances, it can be necessary that the inserted information is removed as rapidly as possible out of the visual area in order to not unnecessarily distract the vehicle driver.
Methods are known in which displayed contents can be shifted by simple hand gestures. Thus, it is provided in a method known from DE 10 211 112 447 A1 to shift graphical objects from a first display surface to a second display surface. A control takes place here by the interpreting of hand gestures of the user which are detected optically by a camera.
DE 10 2009 032 069 A1 teaches a method in which a gesture of the driver includes a horizontal movement in the direction of the front-seat passenger is associated with a control command which brings it about that the information content provided for the driver's side is also displayed for the front-seat passenger's side.
Another method in which displayed contents are transferred from a display unit without contact to another display unit is apparent from WO 2013/104376 A1, wherein the transfer of the displayed content is initiated by a pivoting movement of a hand of the user.
According to the methods known from the prior art, the detection and delegation of display contents is based on a sensory or optical camera detection and the interpretation of hand movements or hand gestures of a user. The interpretation and association of control commands is therefore a function of only one input source. This has the disadvantage that hand movements or hand gestures of the user which were erroneously made or erroneously detected cannot be corrected, so that control commands are not recognized or are erroneously interpreted. Therefore, it can occur that a gesture must be multiply executed until the desired control command is recognized.